


G.O.L.L.U.M.

by cuddlepuss



Series: Name Poems [23]
Category: Gollum - Fandom, Lord of the Rings - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Name Rhyme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 09:56:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1740452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlepuss/pseuds/cuddlepuss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Name rhyme for Gollum.</p>
            </blockquote>





	G.O.L.L.U.M.

G is for Greedy,  
By the ring possessed.  
O is for Oxymoron,  
Two natures obsessed.  
L is for Likeable,  
This is the one.  
L is for Lying,  
The second son.  
U is for Ugly,  
By the ring made.  
M is for Maddened,  
Twisted and afraid.

Gollum, as Smeagle,  
A delight you were.  
Until the ring got you,  
Turned you to cur.

Pity for you now,  
We chiefly feel.  
One of your natures,  
Still has appeal.


End file.
